Ald Eldath
The Ald Eldath is the nation of Eldathi, the predecessors to all modern elves, during the Armageddon War. They were a proud and beautiful race who took great pride in their own culture, which was centered around artistic expression and material bliss. The nation was a relatively small cluter of stars with a high number of habitable worlds in galactic west. It was aproximately 200 light years across in both directions. The Eldathi themselves were obsessed with art and beauty, making their nation well known for its amazing works and elaborate designs. This artistic touch was done with everything, from the simplest of tools, vehicles, and buildings, to the deadliest weapons and strongest armors. All Eldathi creations were artistic. Eventually, near the beginning of the Armageddon War, their nation was starting to give into hedonism and decadence which was in full swing by the middle of the war. Their empire began to crumble as everyone was more concerned with material wealth and their hedonistic temperment. Their nation declined as most never cared to manage it or their infrastructure. Several of the Eldathi left Ald Eldath and joined the Empire in their fight against the fiendish horde and Omega. By the end of the war, even the Saints had left Ald Eldath to join the fight, leaving the once pround nation in ruins. Religion The Eldathi religion largely surounded the Mi'Eld en Toloth, or Eight Original Elves, also known as the Saints. who they prayed through to their gods, Kaelith and Pria. The Saints were the focal point of the religion and government, leading congregations and armies alike. Each Saint leads a separate cult who is dedicated to the Saint. Most Eldathi did not dedicate themselves to a specific Saint, but those who did were looked upon with great reverence. Each cultist made permanent physical alterations to mimic their Saint. Aaorindi The Cult of Aaorin, known as Aaorindi, were the magical scholars and crafters. They spent their time studying the arcane and mysteries of the universe. They were responsible for the most grand crafts the Eldathi accomplished, such as their giant world-ships, vehicles, and weapons of war. They also created technological marvels which were used in the daily life of all Eldathi. Aaorindi dulled their skin to a cool grey color and blackened their hair. Feats *Aaorindi Cultist *Aaorindi Soulsinging Ayanans The Cult of Ayana, known as Ayanans, were the masters of arial combat and pilots in the Eldathi fighter wings. They also were fond of small artistic crafts such as glass blowing and wood working. The only physical alternation the Ayanans made was grafting large feathery wings to their back to allow them to fly. Cressyans The Cult of Cressya, known as Cressyans, were the naval elite. They commanded the Eldathi navy throughout the stars. They dyed their skin the colors of the ocean, either bright blues or sea greens. When the war was focused around Earth, they eventually added the genetic modification to breathe underwater as an advantage over others in the seas. *Cressyan Cultist Eilzarans The Cult of Eilzara, known as Eilzarans, were the royal guard of Ald Eldath. The stood as guards for people of great importance and their combat skills as individuals were feared throughout the galaxy. The Eilzarans could be easily spotted by their bright red hair that they all wore. Nessad The Cult of Nessad, known as Nessadi, were the police force of Ald Eldath. They lived to protect the homes and wellbeing of all Eldathi. They could be easily spotted by their shortly cut bright blue hair. Palatondi The Cult of Palaton, known as Palatondi, were the elite fighting force of the Eldathi armies. They were the commanders and generals. They were great warriors, but their battlefield perfection was only seen while fighting together. Their style was like dancing and any dance is greater when with a partner. They also had a specific desire to create beautiful flowing works of art. The Palatondi manuplulate their hair to be purple. Velkindi The Cult of Velkin, known as Velkindi, were the elite scouts and survivalists of the Eldathi. Of all the Eldathi, the Velkindi were the most in tune with nature. They learned to live off the land of any planet and were well suited for environmental changes. They darkened their skin to medium shades of brown and colored their hair forest green. *Velkindi Cultist Zenfarans The Cult of Zenfaria, known as Zenfarans, were masters of subterfuge. They specialized in exotic weapons and were the only Eldathi to make full use of advanced poisons. They colored their skin black and made their hair pure white. *Zenfaran Cultist